In a conventional Class B push-pull amplifier the output signal (the amplified signal) includes distortion components due to the highly curved arcuate portion in the V.sub.BE (voltage across the base and emitter of the output transistor) to I.sub.C (collector current of the transistor) characteristics. This distortion appears around the boundry between the positive and negative waves respectively amplified by first and second transistors which constitute the final stage of a push-pull arrangement, and is usually called crossover distortion. To prevent the occurrence of such distortion in operation of a push-pull amplifier, push-pull amplifiers are usually used in Class AB operation. In such a Class AB push-pull amplifier, a suitable amount of a bias voltage is applied to each of the transistors so as to shift the operating point of the transistors. However, it is impossible to perfectly eliminate the crossover distortion from the output signal of such a Class AB push-pull amplifier since the curve of the arcuate portion in the V.sub.BE to I.sub.C characteristics is not of the second order. Further, when such a Class AB push-pull amplifier is used as a SEPP (single ended push-pull) circuit, the crossover distortion becomes remarkably large due to the existence of a base bias stabilizing circuit which has a constant voltage characteristic. These drawbacks of the conventional push-pull circuit will be further discussed in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.